The Alien Samurai Watch Vampire
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: None.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, any of the Ben 10 series, all of the Dragon Ball series or Power Rangers Super Samurai. All that I own is my early on half-human half-Saiyan later on full Vampire Yuta Kaze as well as the fan names for his aliens. So please, tell me what you all think, okay?

The Alien Samurai Watch + Vampire

Episode 1: The New Kid and a Vampire

"So, kid, you are going to Yokai Academy?" The Bus Driver had asked to Yuta. Yuta: "Yep." Yuta had said to the Bus Driver. "Well then, be careful kid, for if you mess up, you will never see anything again." The Bus Driver had said to Yuta. Then the bus went in a tunnel. Then they got out of the tunnel and the bus driver stopped the bus in middle of the road far away from the school. Then Yuta got out of the bus. Then Yuta was walking to the school and as he was walking he heard a bike. "Huh, a bike?" Yuta had said in confusion. Then he turned around and a girl on the bike had run into him. "AAAhhh!" Yuta had screamed. Then they both fell on the ground. Then Yuta touched the girl's leg and he saw her face then he blushed. Then blood got out through his nose. "Oh, blood, can you wipe the blood off your nose please?" Kahlua had asked to Yuta. "Uh, sure." Yuta had said. Then Yuta wiped off the blood. "Thanks, by the way can I suck your blood?" Kahlua had asked to Yuta. "What?" Yuta had asked in confusion. "Please I'm sooooo thirsty." Kahlua said all cute-like. "Okay." Yuta had said all confused. Then Kahlua had sunk her teeth in Yuta's neck and sucked some of his blood. "MMM. That was good. Thanks." Kahlua had said to Yuta. "You're welcome. Oh, and by the way, I'm Yuta Kaze." Yuta had introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kahlua Shuzen. Let's walk together to school, okay?" Kahlua had asked to Yuta. "Okay." Yuta had said to Kahlua.

Meanwhile at Yokai Academy...

"Hey Yuta, let's check to see which classes we have together, okay?" Kahlua had asked to Kahlua. "Okay." Yuta had said to Kahlua. Then the two of them checked which classes they have together. "It seems that the only classes we have together are Self Study, Math, English, and Art." Yuta had said to Kahlua. "Yep. Well let's get going, Yuta." Kahlua had told Yuta. "Okay." Yuta had said to Kahlua. After they found out their schedules they went to the bus to get to the Self Study class. Then they went to a forest in the middle of nowhere.

Meanwhile at the Self Study class...

"Hello everyone! It seems we have two new students with us today. Can you please tell everyone who you two are?" Ms. Nekonome had asked the two of them. "Sure. I am Yuta Kaze." Yuta had said. "I'm Kahlua Shuzen." Kahlua had said. "Those are some nice names, okay everyone, let me tell you all what we will be doing out here, we will be hunting for a monster fruit called a Durian, it is a rare fruit that can eat whatever it's lure can bring so be sure to fight it with everything you got! Are you ready?" Ms. Nekonome had asked the large group. "Yeah!" everyone had said. Then after everyone else left Yuta and Kahlua went to find the rare monster fruit.

Meanwhile in the forest...

"What a big forest!" Yuta had said all impressed. "Y-yeah." Kahlua said all timidly. "What's the matter, you are not scared are ya?" Yuta had asked to Kahlua. "Well maybe a little Yuta." Then Kahlua had gotten closer to Yuta. Then she had blushed. As they walked farther from the bus they saw something coming closer. "Huh, is that it?" Yuta had asked Kahlua. "Yeah." Kahlua had said. Then the fruit had stopped and then the ground had break apart around the fruit and the monster fruit revealed its true form. "That's what it looks like?" Yuta had asked Kahlua. "Sure looks like it." Kahlua had assured Yuta. Then Yuta had got ready to attack it. "Ultimatrix, UltraGiant!" Yuta had said to the Ultimatrix. Then Yuta turned into an alien that was the size of a skyscraper! Then the Durian had attacked. Then Way Big had attacked with a beam of light from its fin on the top of its head. "Gyargh!" The Durian had screamed. Then the Durian had split apart and the remaining fruit had fallen off the dead body. Then UltraGiant had turned back into Yuta. "Wow Yuta that was awesome!" Kahlua had said. "Thanks." Yuta had said to Kahlua. Then they both grabbed all of the monster fruit and went back to the bus. Wow, this is a lot of Durian you two"! Ms. Nekonome had said. "Thanks." Yuta and Kahlua had said. "Okay, that's it for today, everyone on the bus." Ms. Nekonome had said. Then after everyone went on the bus they all went back to Yokai Academy.

Meanwhile at Yokai Academy...

"Well, let's get to the Math class, Kahlua." Yuta had said to Kahlua. "Okay, let's get going." Kahlua had said.

Meanwhile in the Math class...

"Well, well looks like I have two new students here today." Ms. Ririko had said. Then suddenly Vilgax crashed down on the ground and caused an earthquake. "Huh, what's that thing?" Kahlua had asked all scared. "I got this you guys just stay here and be safe." Yuta had said with confidence. Then Yuta jumped out the window. "Ultimatrix, Crystal Guy!" Then Yuta turned into a diamond-like alien. "Heh, Yuta do you honestly think you can beat me with an alien like that?" Vilgax had said with confidence. "Yep." Then as Crystal Guy had stick out his arms and diamonds came out of his hands and landed on Vilgax. "Augh!" Vilgax had scream in pain. Then Diamondhead slapped the Ultimatrix and returned to his human form. "Ultimatrix, Flamethrower!" Then Yuta turned into a humanoid fire-like alien. "You think you can stop me with that little alien." Vilgax said in an angry tone. "You bet I can." Yuta as Flamethrower had said. Then Flamethrower made a huge fireball and threw it at Vilgax and then Vilgax had burned to a crisp. "AAAAhhhh!" Vilgax had said in pain. Then Flamethrower slapped the Ultimatrix and turned back into Yuta.

"Heh, too easy." Then Kahlua came down and hugged Yuta. "Wow, Yuta that was so cool." Kahlua had jokingly said. Then Kahlua had sunk her teeth in Yuta's neck and was sucking his blood. Then Yuta sensed an energy coming at high speed. Then the energy had stopped. "We got to run." Yuta had said. "Why?" Kahlua had asked. Then Yuta pointed one of his fingers to a Fire Fox. "Heh, so you two are the new students?" Kuyo had asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Yuta had asked to the Fire Fox. "I am the Fire Fox Kuyo and you will die!" Then Yuta and Kahlua moved at a burst of speed away from the Fire Fox. "Kahlua stay here, got it?" Yuta had told her. "Okay." Kahlua had said. Then Kahlua sensed a rise of power from Yuta. "Raaaaaah!" Yuta had said as he was boosting his power. Then Yuta was turning into a Super Saiyan!

"Huh? That's impossible, his power is rising!" Kuyo had noticed. Then there was a huge explosion of power and Yuta's form changed. Then Yuta moved at a burst of speed and head-butted the Fire Fox. Then the Fire Fox was pushed as far as the eye can see. "What, that's impossible he pushed me back this far. His power by far exceeds my own, what is he?" Kuyo had asked in a shocked state. "Heh, I am a half Saiyan half human, and the warriors of the Saiyan race are called the warriors of the universe, that's why I had increased my power, now die!" Yuta had told to Kuyo. Then when Yuta punched the Fire Fox so hard that he cracked the Fire Fox's skull and killed him. "Heh, so easy." Then Yuta returned to his normal form. "Wow, Yuta that was awesome." Kalhua had said to Yuta. "Thanks, let's go Kahlua." Yuta had said to Yuta. "Okay." Kahlua had said to Yuta. "Hold on, where are you two going?" Ms. Ririko had asked the two. "None of your concern." Yuta had said. "Yeah!" Kahlua had agreed with Yuta. Then they went to a secret hideout.

Meanwhile at Yuta's secret hideout...

"Huh, what is this place, Yuta?" Kahlua had asked to Yuta. "This is my hideout. Come on let's go inside." Yuta had said to Kalhua. "Okay." Kahlua had said to Yuta. Then they went inside Yuta's secret hideout. "Wow, what a big place this is." Kahlua had said to Yuta. "Thanks for saying that, Kahlua." Then suddenly Yuta got a cold chill down his back. Then Yuta heard a noise coming from outside. "Do you hear that noise?" Yuta had asked Kalhua. "Yeah." Kahlua had said. "Stay here, got it?" Yuta had told Kalhua. "Okay." Kalhua had agreed.

Then Yuta went outside and was attacked by some Moogers. "Yuta, what are these things?" Kahlua had asked Yuta. Yuta had told Kahlua. "They are called Moogers and they are my enemy, stay down, yo Moogers!" Then Yuta took out his Samuraizer. "Darkness Power, go, go Samurai!" Yuta had declared. Then Yuta turned into a Black Samurai Ranger with a Spin Sword. "Black Samurai Ranger, Ready!" Yuta had declared. Then the Moogers attacked. "Spin Sword! Darkness Slash of Death!" Yuta had declared. Then Yuta destroyed the Moogers with one slash. Then suddenly more Moogers appeared. "This is going to be too easy! Spin Sword!" Dragon Sword Mode! Yuta had declared. Then suddenly Yuta's Spin Sword turned into a Dragon Sword! "Spin Sword Dragon Mode! Dragonic Darkness Slash!"

Then a darkness wave was coming out of the sword and had turned the Moogers into mincemeat. Then Yuta had demorphed. Then Kahlua had blushed. "Wow, Yuta that was so cool!" Then Kahlua hugged Yuta. Then suddenly Yuta and Kahlua each sensed two different energies. "Whose energies are these?" Yuta had asked to Kahlua. "One of these energies I recognize, but the other energy I don't." Kahlua had said. Then suddenly the source of the energies that they sensed had appeared. "Hey there." Then Moka was in shock. "Kahlua, what are you doing here?" Moka had asked in shock. "Moka! Wow, what a surprise to see you here!" Kahlua had said to Moka. "Uh, excuse me, mind telling me how do you two know each other?" Yuta had the two. "Oh, sorry Yuta. I'd like you to meet my sister: Moka Akashiya." "Okay, but why does she have a different name?" Yuta had asked Kahlua. "When we were little we used to live together." Kahlua had stated. "Okay." Yuta had said. "Wait a minute, Kahlua, who is this guy?" Moka had asked her sister. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yuta Kaze." Yuta had introduced himself. "Huh, so you're the famous Yuta that killed Kuyo?" Tsukune had asked Yuta. "Yeah, so what of it?" Yuta had asked to Tsukune.

"Nothing, I'm glad he is dead, after all he was the one who had killed me in the first place." Tsukune had said shocking the two. "Huh, what do you mean?!" Yuta and Kahlua had asked in shock. "Long story." Tsukune had said to the two of them. "Explain." Yuta had told Tsukune. "It is because of her injecting her blood in me that is why I'm alive now." Tsukune had explained pointing to Moka. "Heh then let me see your power in a fight." Yuta had challenged Tsukune. "Heh, sorry, not today, Yuta." Tsukune had said to Yuta. "That's fine." Then suddenly more Moogers appeared. "Huh, what are these things?" Tsukune had asked in shock. "Stay back you guys, I'll handle this." Then Yuta took out his Samuraizer. "Darkness Power! Go, go, Samurai!" Then Yuta morphed into the Black Samurai Ranger. Then Yuta took out his Spin Sword! "Spin Sword! Dragon Sword Mode! Dragonic Darkness Slash!" Then Yuta destroyed all of the Moogers with one slash! "Heh, too easy." Then had Yuta demorphed. "Wow, Yuta that was incredible!" Tsukune had said to Yuta. "Thanks." Then suddenly there was a Nighlok coming out of a portal. Then Yuta was shocked to see it was Octoroo. "Oh ah oh, it seems that you are indeed a strong Samurai, young one, but remember this, you can't end this alone." Then Octoroo went back to the Realm of the Nighloks. "Heh, he is right, I'm going to need backup for this big mission, come on everyone." Then Yuta and the others went inside Yuta's secret hideout. "Wow, this place sure is big." Tsukune had stated. "Thanks." Yuta had said to Tsukune.

Meanwhile at the Realm of the Nighloks...

"What, the Black Samurai Ranger is back?" Master Xandred had said in anger. "Yes, but there is one thing that I don't get." Octoroo had said to his Master. "What is it?" Master Xandred had Octoroo. "You see he was put under seal by a Nighlok to make sure he wouldn't cause any trouble for us. But I don't get how he broken the seal." Octoroo had stated to his Master. "Maybe, he was sent somewhere for his own good and that's how he broke the seal." Master Xandred had said to Octoroo. "That is right. But I think this is destiny." Serrator had said to his fellow Nighloks. "What do you mean Serrator?" Master Xandred had asked Serrator. "I'm saying that since he broke the seal on his own it will unleash something that I put in him." Serrator had stated. "Like what Serrator?" Master Xandred had asked to Serrator. "His inner vampire and there is only one way to get rid of this curse: death." Serrator had stated to his fellow Nighloks.

Meanwhile at Yuta's secret hideout...

Then suddenly Yuta passed out from something. "Huh? Yuta!" Kahlua had said in shocked.

Meanwhile at the Yokai Academy Hospital...

"Huh, what happened?" Yuta had asked to Kahlua. "Oh, Yuta, you're awake now, that's great! But you may want to look in a mirror." Kahlua told Yuta. "Uh, okay." Then Yuta grabbed a mirror and saw that he looks like a vampire. "Huh, what happened to me?" Yuta had asked to Kahlua. "You seem to have become a vampire." Kahlua had stated. "Yeah, but how did this happen?" Yuta had asked. "I'd say it happened when you had passed out." Kahlua had stated. "Then is there any way for him to be himself?" Tsukune had asked Kahlua. "I'm not sure, but to me this is a good thing." Kahlua had said.

"Why?" Yuta had asked to Kahlua. "Because, you actually look more cool and hot as a vampire." Kahlua had said to Yuta. Then Yuta had blushed. "What?" Yuta had asked Kahlua in shock. Then suddenly Yuta sensed someone coming at high speed. Then the source of the energy had stopped. "Moka, now I will make you transform. Hey, where is Moka?" Kokoa had asked. "She is outside Kokoa." Tsukune had said to Kokoa. "Okay, and who is this hunk of a vampire?" Kokoa had asked while looking at Yuta. "The name is Yuta Kaze." Yuta had introduced himself. Then Kahlua was getting mad. "Hey, Kokoa stay away from Yuta, he's with me." Kahlua had said to Kokoa in an angry tone.

"I don't care and besides he is one vampire that I can't stay away from." Kokoa had stated to Kahlua. Then Kokoa sucked some of Yuta's blood. "Mmmm, that was good blood." Kokoa had stated after sucking some of his blood. Then Yuta sensed an energy source coming closer and closer. "Let's run and quick before whatever I had sensed comes this way." Yuta had stated to the group. "What is it?" Tsukune had asked to Yuta. "It is an Orc." Yuta had stated. "Huh, an Orc, that's Saizo." Tsukune had a stated.

"Wait Yuta, can you walk now?" Kahlua had asked Yuta worriedly. "Of course I can walk." Yuta had assured Kahlua. "Okay." Kahlua had said. Then when they got outside they saw the Orc. "Ah ha, there they are, now you two will die." Saizo had said with confidence. Then Saizo went to punch Yuta and Kahlua but Yuta had blocked it with an energy shield from his hand. "Huh, that is impossible, how can you do that?" Saizo had asked in shock. "None of your concern!" Yuta had stated. Then Yuta pulled a sucker punch and knocked him out. "Heh, too easy!" Then Yuta saw a Nighlok portal open. "Ah, Yuta so nice to see you again." Serrator had stated with sarcasm. Then Yuta got a cold chill down his back. "Serrator!" Yuta had said with anger. Then Yuta got out his Samuraizer. "Darkness power! Go, go Samurai! Black Samurai Ranger, ready." Yuta had declared.

Then Yuta turned into the Black Samurai Ranger! "Spin Sword! Dragon Sword Mode!" Yuta declared. Then the Spin Sword had turned into a Dragon Sword. "Dragonic Spirit of Darkness Slash!" Yuta had declared. Then Yuta had slashed Serrator multiple times. Serrator had screamed in pain. "Arrrrgh!" Then Serrator had exploded into billions of pieces. Then the pieces had come back together and Serrator came back to life. "Now I'm mad!" Serrator had declared in anger. "Huh, how that's possible?" Tsukune had asked in confusion. Then Yuta took out his Zord. "Dark Dragon Folding Zord! Mega Mode Power!" Yuta had declared. Then Yuta turned into a Mega Mode form. Then he grabbed his Mega Blade. Then he jumped into the cockpit of the Zord. Then he put in the Mega Blade and got ready to attack Serrator. Then there was a Zord Mode Change Wheel beside Yuta. Then Yuta had spun the wheel. "Dark Dragon Zord Sword Battle Mode! Ready!" Yuta had declared.

Then the Zord took out a sword and shield and Yuta had removed the Mega Blade, pulled the switch and the Mega Blade opened up. Then Yuta had made the Zord slashed Serrator to pieces. Then there was an explosion and Yuta had jumped out and when he had jumped out of the Zord he had demorphed. "Wow that was awesome Yuta! How did you do that?" Tsukune had asked Yuta. "Long story and I don't have a lot of time to explain now. Let's go, I bet there will be a lot of commotion after Saizo had got here." Yuta had said to the Tsukune.

"Right!" Tsukune Kokoa and Kahlua had said at the same time. Then Yuta had changed back into his Human Form. Then Yuta felt a cold chill coming down on his back. "Huh, what's the matter?" Kahlua had asked Yuta. "I don't know, but there is something coming at high speed and it's not Saizo." Yuta had said to the group. Then the source of the energy had stopped and appeared in front of them. "Ah ha, there you are Yuta." Vegeta had stated. "Heh, what are you doing here Vegeta?" Yuta had asked Vegeta. "I'm here to get you out of this deathtrap and back to the Human World." Vegeta had stated. "Why, I have a great life here, better than in the Human World that's for sure. So get off my case." Yuta had told Vegeta. "Fine Yuta, I will, see ya later." Vegeta had told Yuta. Then Vegeta had gone flying out of the barrier.

"So Yuta, shouldn't you and Kahlua be going to class?" Tsukune had asked Yuta. Before Yuta could respond, he had sensed an energy hiding in a place far away and got a cold chill down his back. Then the person who was emanating the energy had appeared. "Ah ha, there you are Kahlua. What are you doing skipping school? You are supposed to be learning not goofing off." Issa had said Kahlua. "Sorry, but I really couldn't help myself. By the way, this is Yuta Kaze." Kahlua had said to Issa. "I don't care about this trash he is a beast that will be destroying the future of this school!" Issa had said in an angry tone. "Huh, who do you think you are saying lies like that?" Yuta had asked Issa annoyed. "I don't have to explain myself to you." Issa had asked in a calm demeanor. Then Issa had waved his in the air and Yuta was trying to pushed back.

"Heh, that is some serious power, but you are nowhere near my power level yet! Raaah!" Yuta had said as he was raising his power. "Hmm!" Issa said in shock. Then Issa sensed a rise of power from Yuta. Then there was an explosion of smoke. Then when the smoke cleared had turned into a Super Saiyan Blue. Then at a burst of speed Yuta had head-butted Issa and pushed him back as far as the eye can see. "Argh! This is impossible, how can he push me this far away?!" Issa had asked in shock. "Isn't it obvious, if you had done your homework on me, you wouldn't have this much trouble against me." Yuta had stated to Issa. "Heh that is a very good point. But I don't care. I'll let Kahlua stay in Yokai Academy for now. But don't think I'll forget this defeat young man." Issa Shuzen had said as he left the campus without alerting anyone.

On the next episode of The Alien Samurai Watch + Vampire...

Kahlua: Oh no, Yuta my mom is going to kill me for not going to my classes, please, hide me from her. Yuta: Okay. Oh, and to the viewers the next episode will be called: The Fighter and a Vampire.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Hey there! I will be re-re-uploading this story when I have the time, so please tell me what you think of it by reading, reviewing. favoriting, following and sending a Private Message me if you have any questions for me. I am also thinking of a OC Super Saiyan Form after Super Saiyan Blue, the Form in question is going to be called Super Saiyan Bats. It combines the powers of Super Saiyan Blue and the powers of the Vampires.


End file.
